Onidere
Shogakukan | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Sunday | first = 2008 | last = | volumes = }} is a shōnen manga by Yōsuke Crystalna. The manga is currently running in Shōnen Sunday having begun in 2008's issue 18. Plot Tadashi is a sensitive boy who loves nothing more than knitting. Unfortunately he's also the secret boyfriend of Saya, the leader of an all-girl gang that terrorizes his school. Characters Onigashirashu ;Saya Angelica Ikushima :She is the leader of the all-girl gang called the Onigashirashu and is one of the biggest delinquents in the prefecture, showing superhuman strength as she is able to destroy a wall without thinking, however when she is angry enough she becomes strong enough to even hurt the Invincible President or sorry enough she can cause a 3 magnitude earthquake. She harbors feelings for Tadashi though she has tsundere personality, but has to hide it to keep her impression on her gang that she is the strongest and biggest man hater of them all as she has stated to Tadashi that if they are found out of their secret she will kill him and herself. However after she is away from her friends and alone with Tadashi, she has a sweet love-struck girl personality, and usually asks to be punished in some life threatening way for harming him earlier to keep up her image (chained and waited down before going into a pool, asking him to break her arm, etc). Her cooking skills are extremely terrible, for those who eat her recipe will suffer extreme pain all over their body and faint and the drinks she makes its described to be five times worse than her food (the only person that thinks it's delicious is her sister Cupid where Tadashi suffers through it as he is happy at the fact that she makes homemade lunches for him). She is also terrified of dogs, ironically calling them demons. It's revealed she extremely rich, her father running a very successful electronics company, and has a little sister named Cupid, though it appears that she doesn't like her father, calling him Old Man. How she styles her hair makes it look like she has two small horns coming out of her head, probably a reference to her "Oni" status. A running gag is when she thinks about something romantic with Tadashi, she will faint and cause a crater where she falls. ;Yuna Suzune :Yuna is a member of the gang, and is known for her samurai garb, large breasts and eyepatch (when she doesn't wear her eyepatch her hair covers her eye). She is often seen wielding a bokuto and very skilled with it. She is known to be the most battle-hungry of the gang. She is also the most protective of Saya, going as far as to dress up "lady-like" to fool Saya's sister, and at practically any moment will come and fight (most of the time it being Tadashi under a misunderstanding). She is displayed as a tomboy to the point some believe she is really a guy, though she has a desire to appear more girly. However she usually attacks anyone nearby out of embarrassment after doing something she considers girly. She has started to show feelings for the Student Council President after he told her that if anyone made fun of her for being more girly he would "purify them", but will try to beat him out of embarrassment, even if she thinks about him in another room she will run over to where he is and beat him. She is considered dumb, as she nearly was able to figure out that Saya and Tadashi were dating, only to stop because her head started to hurt from thinking. She seems to have become addicted to mushrooms after eating them. She is later shown to have a brother, where ironically he is mistaken to be a girl, looking like a younger and more feminine version of Yuna, while wearing women's clothing. ;Mitsuki Asobiya :Her child-like appearance tends to fool people, but she is a master of guerilla warfare. She loves three things: Saya, snacks and bears, where she constantly releases some from the zoo, distracted by anything bear-like and has a special flute that will call them. Also when wearing a bear costume she appears to gain certain bear-like abilities. Her weapon is a toy hammer with a cute bear's head on it, but the toy hammer will become a scythe when she is in her serious mode. Though she looks and acts like a little girl, since she is attending the same school she might be their age or have skipped grades. After Tadashi gave her a stuffed bear he made that she affectionately calls Kumarou, she has become friends with him, now calling him Nice-moto and asked him to make her a stuff doll of Saya with glasses. This making her the "first" Onigashirashu to befriend a male. She was referred to as Ojousama, suggesting she might be rich or related to yakuza. She has a desire to own Cupid's bear Kumael. She usually bickers with Yuna about the simplest things. ;Momo Akitsuka :Momo is the spy of the group, and always wears a bandanna over her face, she fights using a large two prong sword connected to a long chain. She has a very laid back demeanor. She never speaks, though she can and mimic voices perfectly, but she actually knows that Tadashi and Saya are in love, and in her own way tries to help them, sometimes exhaustively preventing anyone from disturbing their lunch date from the shadows. She also had a part-time job, only to be fired by the plan of Tomeo Kinoshita, the school council president. She also seems to be involved with the student council under the alias Sumomo, where Saki is the only one to point out she is Momo where everyone else thinks she is wrong, but this could either be because she wants to infiltrate it or just at as a normal student. She has a love for birds, especially an anime one called Piyoto. Student Council ;Tadashi Imamoto :Tadashi is the main protagonist in his second year of junior high school and is a member of the handicraft club who loves nothing more than knitting and his skills are good enough to make stuff animals. Unfortuantely he's also in love with Saya, the member of a notorious all-girl gang known as the Onigashirashu. Later on in the story, he becomes the vice-president of the school council (he didn't want to do this and also wanted to reject it, but he didn't have the chance). He is a very good hearted guy, as he will go out of his way to protect Saya or anyone else (though if it's a girl Saya usually gets jealous). Tadashi is identical to Kinoshita's example picture of the ideal male student, to the point that, when "purifying" two males deliquents, he essentially makes two copies of Tadashi. ;Tomeo Kinoshita :Tomeo is the president of the school council of Tadashi and Saya's school. He has rehabilitated 999 juvenile delinquents so far, and targets Saya and the Onigashirashu to accomplish in rehabilitating 1,000 juvenile delinquents, though by doing this is giving them a new outfit. Tomeo is basically immortal from any violent attacks since he strongly believes in justice and justice never dies. However, when he realizes that he himself done something that is bad, he becomes full of self-hatred and dies from some lightning bolt from the sky (although he comes back). He is often seen praying to an odd statue with the letter J on its head, calling it the god of justice, every time he seeks guidance. He is considered the worst enemy by the Onigashirashu. He later selects Tadashi to become the vice-president of the school, the position was open because he is so obnoxious no one wanted the position. Tomeo is contastly surrounded by evil spirits, hinted at earlier when the Evil Ward charm Youko gave Tadashi burst into flames when he entered the room but later stated by Shuu. He is actually a good hearted guy, but what he does to help is often considered extremely annoying by others. He dresses in an odd suit that is (ironically) clearly in opposition to the uniform of the school, and has long white hair that is, again, contrary to his picture of the ideal student (one with black hair). ;Nijinose Saki :The Student Council Treasurer. Like her position, she often thinks of how much something is going to cost, yelling at Yamata for kicking the metal door because overtime it could cause rust and have to be replaced which is expensive. She keeps track of the damage of what the gang causes and gives them a bill every time she runs into them. Saki is portrayed as being extremely weak and delicate, as she couldn't open a door Mitsuki could easily and just by trying injured her fingers, though Saya is jealous of her lack of strength because of all the attention Tadashi gives her from it. In a way she is displayed as Saya's opposite. Tadashi often bandages her which causes jealousy from Saya. Though if she gets angry enough, she displays a terrifying power and swears a lot, though she appears to be unaware of this. This scared even the Onigashirashu and Student Council to the point where they behaved for a whole week after the incident. She appears to be the only competent member of the Student Council, where the students will talk to her with issues rather than the President. She often blushes when Tadashi helps her, hinting either possible feelings for him or she's embarrassed by the attention, especially to the point that many people believe they are dating with how much he helps her out. ;Yamata Shuu :The Student Council Secretary, described as "cool and mysterious" by the President. He always carries a cross sword (later revealed to be a radish) and has been said to use it on the President, who doesn't mind since he is invincible. He later states he is a Spirit Hunter and regularly attacks the president because he is surrounded by evil spirits, being the main reason he joined the student council was to exorcise the spirits from him. Others ;Amemiya Youko :Leader of the Sewing Club that Tadashi is apart of. Saya is usually jealous of her because it appears to her that Youko would make a better girlfriend to Tadashi (or this can just be because of any girl being around him in general). It would also appear that she does like Tadashi, as she says she would support him as Vice-President while crying. ;Cupid Ikushima :Is a little girl and little sister to Saya who's father runs a successful electronics company called the G.I. Group. Unlike her sister she likes to show off her wealth by having her robot teddy bear fly her to school and lay a long red carpet for her to walk on, though she still has a child-like personality. She came as she would soon be attending the same school and addresses her sister by her middle name, Angelica. She sees her sister in high regards, saying she is ten times greater of a woman than she is. She is completely unaware of her sister's delinquent status and is the only person who likes the drinks Saya makes. ;Mito :Better known as Mito the Steel or King of Ibaraki. He is the gang leader of Ibaraki and always seen dressed up as a knight (hence his title) with a metal pipe as armor and weapons, which he doesn't ever remove even when he is eating. He has a horse and normal fights while riding him, and cares for it as well, pleading for Saya not to kill his horse after he was defeated. Where Tadashi went to the roof to meet Saya for their usual lunch date Tadashi met Mito and seemingly became fast friends. He becomes supportive for Tadashi and his girlfriend, completely unaware that the girl is Saya. He can change his personality at will, being kind and friendly towards Tadashi but vicious towards Saya, in the same sentence. He returns after hearing that the Undefeated Demon Head Saya was defeated by Tadashi and came to give him a congratulations present, where through this he mistook Saki as Tadashi's girlfriend. He is a very strong fighter, able to take on multiple people at a time and sense a person spying on them from behind a wall, but no where near as strong as Saya. He is also portrayed as a bit of an idiot, believing his horse was making cat sounds where it was coming from the opposite direction (though that could have been caused by his helmet) and constantly mistaking Saki as Tadashi's girlfriend. He is also displayed to be very tall, where he had to bend down to walk through a doorway. ;Taketori Kenji :Heir to the Taketori Financial Corporation whose company made its fortune through its multiuses for bamboo. He makes his first appearance claiming to be that he is the fiance to Saya, something she didn't know anything about, believing her father set it up. He has a bad habit of proposing to every girl he sees but a natural talent of wooing women, even Yuna (which she denies) and the ability to know what a woman would want (from giving Mitsuki a bear and Momo a rare bandanna even though he never met them before), only to be snapped out of it by the attacks of his assistant Misako (though he proposes marriage to her as well). He does not know who Saya is, referring to her by Angelica. But when he does, though first shocked by her delinquent attitude, kisses her on the cheek and wants to get married immediately. He finds men to be the "enemy". However, from that kiss Saya lost all meaning for life and went on a destructive rampage, only to be brought down when she saw Tadashi. He later returns as a student in hopes of getting his fiance to marry him, though he still asks marriage to any girl he sees (most of the time he charms Yuna). However, when he got mad at Saya for beating him up he decided to be "honest" and stating that "Tadashi and Saya looked like a perfect couple", he lost the ability to "gaze into women's hearts" probably because of being "honest", where instead of flirting he insults women unconsciously. He believes he gains back the ability after he successfully flirted with a new character named Yumi, only for later it to be revealed that Yumi is actually a he. ;Misako :Assistant to Kenji and more serious of the two. She usually has to snap him out of his love struck attraction by assaulting him (through the use of ninja weapons like throwing stars to scythes). She and Saya appear to be the only girls that aren't affected by his charm. Though she doesn't appear to care very much for him, asking if she should leave first to an obviously beaten up Kenji. She seems to be enjoying the way that Kenji is actually lost his charm. ;Yumi Suzune :Yuna's older brother, who is a cross dresser being mistaken ironically to be a girl. He really hates liars, saying he would tear out Kenji's throat if he broke their engagement. External links * [http://websunday.net/rensai/set_onidere.html ''Onidere at Websunday.net] Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōnen ja:オニデレ